1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storm protection window guards. More specifically, the invention includes permanent brackets for mounting either shutters during quiescent weather or for retaining a protective covering over a window framing to prevent damage from flying debris and the like during hazardous weather.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of window brackets have been devised for retaining covering elements of different sorts over a window or door frame. Special ornamental fixtures have also been used in conventional window brackets to provide a certain quality or aesthetic appeal to a residential dwelling or commercial building structure.
The problem with most of the conventional window brackets rest with the enormous weight of the structures and the level of complexity required for a user to mount the respective structure. Once secured or mounted, periodic care is usually necessary for maintaining an intended aesthetic appeal of the window bracket, requiring painting or special coatings to prevent deterioration from weather effects, i.e., temperature fluctuations related to rust, corrosion, peeling, etc.
Window guards having a reduced weight and surface area for quick and easy mounting by a user whether young or old, novice or professional are significant features lacking in most conventional window guard assemblies. A simple window guard assembly which provides both a window and shutter covering without the need for special aesthetic design features or additional structural supports is lacking in most conventional window guards.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,436 issued to Green discloses a combination hurricane shutter and security grill intended for use in conjunction with a window of a commercial or residential building. The security grill comprises metallic bars of various shapes and dimensions having a distinct ornamental design which enhance the appearance of the building. Each grill contains six brackets for retaining and covering the grill shutter board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,604 issued to Orth discloses a method and apparatus for mounting storm windows which includes a retainer member having a ridge along its length and is permanently affixed to an existing window casing and a frame which has a channel for glazing and a channel for snap-accepting the ridge on the retainer member and a cover frame. The retainer member is simply an insertable snap on frame member with decorative features.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,190 issued to Sanford discloses a storm panel and attachment apparatus for protecting an exterior window in a structure which includes three frame members peripherally arranged as elongated frame members around the window. A plurality of mechanical fasteners are disposed uniformly and peripherally within each elongated strip to form a panel connected assembly for each window. U-shaped continuous tracks in the frame serve to retain the edges of each panel member when the panel is slid onto the elongated frame members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,037 issued to Apostolo discloses a mortised removable storm shutter for covering windows comprising a top bracket having a top longitudinal track. A component is for mounting the top bracket horizontally above the window onto the exterior wall of a building, and a bottom bracket disposed horizontally below the window onto the exterior wall of the building. The top and bottom brackets have substantially C-shaped channels for receiving a panel comprising respective top and bottom I-beam shaped structures disposed on the top and bottom of the storm shutter or window covering.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,883 issued to Figuerora, Jr. discloses a bar device for installing a protective sheet over a window. The bar device includes a turnbuckle which is threaded on its opposite ends. Threaded rods are threaded into the turnbuckle, and a threaded bolt is secured in a manner such that the threaded rods extend perpendicular thereto. A""supporting pad is secured at the ends of the threaded rods wherein the respective pads are forced against a wall element which defines a window opening for securing the bar device within the window. Once the bar device is in place and secured a covering sheet such as plywood is secured in place by passing the threaded bolts through suitable holes disposed within the covering and securely fastening the sheet thereto.
French Pat. No. 251440 issued to Beghini et al. discloses an overglazing for a door or window leaf which has a number of fixing wedges spaced along the leaf frame with cover plates. Each overglazing clamp has a positioning wedge or block against which the edge of the overglazing is applied after a rubber seal joint has been replaced.
Great Britain Pat. No. 2010948 issued to Taylor et al. discloses a mounting structure for mounting panes of glass or translucent material in frames. A similar mounting structure is taught by Parigi (IT 629207) which discloses a mount for window frames including retaining strips which encases panes of glass or similar translucent material.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The window guard assembly according to the invention includes permanent window brackets that are installed at the top and bottom of the exterior sides of a window framing of a building or residential home. A top set of window brackets are mounted with mechanical fasteners as first and second inverted mounting brackets which facilitate the installation of a protective covering panel to prevent damage from flying debris during hurricanes, tropical storms, etc. A bottom set of window brackets are also disposed on the exterior sides of the window framing and centrally aligned with the top set of window brackets for facilitating alignment for decorative shutters subsequent to encountering hazardous weather conditions. When threatening weather is absent the window brackets are used as shutter supports. A set screw or the like fastener is centrally disposed in each window bracket for retaining a protective window cover or interstitial material. The window brackets being made of a coated light metallic material such as aluminum and/or a composite plastic material are lightweight and easy to install.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a window guard assembly for protecting windows from flying debris during inclement weather, especially violent weather, e.g., hurricanes, thunderstorms, etc.
It is another object of the invention to provide a window guard assembly which utilizes shutters during non-hazardous weather conditions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a window guard assembly having window brackets with reduced weight requirements made of either a light metallic material such as aluminum and/or a composite plastic material made by an injection molding process.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a window guard assembly which is quickly and easily installed.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.